Guilty Pleasures
by midna03
Summary: Ghirahim has been given an important task; to lure Link into Ganondorf's trap and to kill him. But because of the new-found obsession Ghirahim has developed for Link, killing him may prove to be difficult... Rated M for sexual content.
1. Ghirahim's chamber

**Hey, midna03 here! This is a Zelda fanfic, of a pairing I've wanted to do for some time! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review, this story contains sexual content.**

Faint screeches. Rattling chains. Dim lights. This was a place where evil grew.

Ghirahim's footsteps were haunting echoes. The elegant, proud demon made his way down the long hallway, whistling a monotonous tune to himself. Each step was poised and calculated, and the demon took his time to admire his surroundings. He travelled down this hallway every day; it was necessary to walk down it in order to get to his chamber.

He avoided thinking about what he was about to do. It was not new to him, he did it nearly every day. But something inside him had grown. His thoughts had developed until it had become an obsession. But Ghirahim did not dwell on this; he did what he felt like doing, with no remorse. He was a Demon Lord, after all.

With a creak, Ghirahim opened the door and entered his chamber. The walls were steel and raven black, weak candles surrounding his bed at the centre. Contrary to the name, Ghirahim had no need for sleep so he didn't actually use the bed in the traditional sense. Of course, if you were to look at it, you would know immediately it wasn't a traditional bed.

There was a pillow, a sheet, and four legs holding it up, but everything else resembled some kind of torture device. It was enclosed with spikes at each end, which were arranged so that there seemed to be no escape once you entered it. However, since there was no covering over the bed -coupled with the fact the spikes weren't that tall- it was possible to climb over to safety, but not without suffering painful cuts and bruises. At each post of the bed a long, rusty chain was attached, and an unlocked handcuff ready to be used. It truly was a gruelling site to any human eye.

But in Ghirahim's eyes, it was perfect. He smiled with content and snapped his fingers, disappearing and then reappearing inside the spiked prison. He let out a long, drawn out sigh, and knelt on the bed in silence for a few seconds. Then he began.


	2. Discovered

Ghirahim clicked his fingers, and instantly his clothes disappeared. The demon looked down to admire himself, and gave a short chuckle as he gently ran his hands over his body. He was going to enjoy this. Growing impatient, Ghirahim clicked his fingers again and a peculiar object appeared in his hands. It was unusually shaped, and though it was robust it was made of a thick, rubbery material. It was thoroughly lubricated, and had a sturdy base that resembled some sort of magnet. Ghirahim's smile grew, and he stroked the lengthy object lovingly, feeling every indent and beautiful feature it possessed. He then turned around, and placed the object in between his legs. The metallic base was immediately attracted to the metal bed, and the object was fixed in place. After making sure it was secure, Ghirahim turned back around and spread himself so his hands and feet were inside the cuffs at the end of the chains attached to the bed. With a click of his fingers, the cuffs then locked tightly around his wrists and ankles, and Ghirahim shivered with excitement.

The demon closed his eyes. His body began pulsing with lust, demanding the attention it so badly needed. His mind drifted into fantasy as Ghirahim positioned himself over the object, and he gasped with surprise when he felt it probe his entrance. His heart pounding, Ghirahim lowered himself onto the object, letting himself succumb to his sinful desires as it violated him. He tried to stifle a moan, but found it impossible when he let his imagination run free. When Ghirahim thought of his erotic obsession he moaned freely, pushing himself deeper and deeper until it struck a familiar spot his body craved. He let an undignified shout escape, and then chuckled to himself when he realised how shameful he sounded. Ghirahim began to lose control as he kept thrusting himself into the spot inside him, but he found it was not enough to pacify his desires. He pulled the chains binding his hands as far as they would go, and found they were long enough for Ghirahim to grasp his erect manhood and tend to himself vigorously, all the while his body grew hotter and hotter. The demon began to shout, and with each shout he removed himself further and further from reality. He lost all sense of where he was, and all he could feel was his darkest yearning becoming real. His body was reaching his limit, and Ghirahim began to beg for release, even though he was the one in control. But in Ghirahim's mind there was someone else, and the demon couldn't help himself when he whispered the name of the man in his mind, his pride and dignity suffering a fatal blow. But when he heard himself give in to his fantasy, Ghirahim found himself wanting to say the name louder to increase his arousal, and despite his efforts to stop himself he found he had no control any more. With a shaky voice, Ghirahim audibly moaned the name of the man he desired.

"L…Li-"

Suddenly the door of Ghirahim's chamber burst open. Zant stormed into the room, with the intent of saying something urgent, but he froze when he saw what his ally was doing. Even though his helmet didn't show it, his mouth was agape.

Ghirahim gasped, his eyes wide open, temporarily paralysed by the fact he was so exposed. After a brief hesitation he quickly removed himself from the object inside him, trying not to make noise to lessen his humiliation, and rapidly clicked his fingers to return his clothes to his body. Shaking, he clicked his fingers again to unlock the chains, and then once more to make his long sword appear in mid-air. In one swift movement Ghirahim grabbed his long sword with one hand and half turned to see who had entered, sword pointing towards the intruder. He did this in a matter of seconds, and was breathing heavily when he locked eyes with Zant.

The Usurper King stayed silent, amused by how flustered the so called 'Demon King' was. So this is what he did in his spare time. How fitting.

Ghirahim's erection and blush were painfully noticeable, but he didn't break eye contact with the Twili and continued to point his sword towards him. Trying to steady his breathing, Ghirahim swallowed and attempted to speak, despite the fact he was still recovering from being seen in such a humiliating position.

"…How much did you hear?" Ghirahim questioned, his voice reduced to a squeak.

Zant repressed a laugh, entertained by how pitiful Ghirahim had become. But judging by the sword that was now trembling violently in Ghirahim's hand, if he were to laugh the demon would not hesitate to kill him. Zant didn't reply to the question; he wanted to savour every piece of power he now had over Ghirahim.

Ghirahim's entire being was shaking, and his shame turned to anger when he knew Zant was toying with him.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!" Ghirahim erupted, knowing for him the answer would mean the difference between life and death.

Zant didn't flinch when Ghirahim raised his voice. He decided to be merciful, and replied in a cold but truthful voice.

"I heard nothing."

Ghirahim exhaled with relief, and he slowly lowered his sword. He turned away from Zant, not wanting to look at him any further. He knew under that emotionless demeanour the Twili was judging him silently.

In the tense silence, Zant remembered his purpose for coming to Ghirahim and passed on his message. "Ganondorf wants you. Immediately."

Ghirahim swallowed apprehensively. "Tell him I'll be five minutes."

When he heard this, Zant smirked under his helmet. "Five minutes? Isn't that awfully quick?" he retorted cheekily, his voice carrying a hint of a smile.

Ghirahim knew what Zant was referring to and flinched at the fresh blow to his pride. Even though he was thankful that he had faced away from Zant, he knew he could still see his ears reddening.

"You dare question me? Five minutes."

Zant didn't taunt him further, his job was done here. Wordlessly he left, and Ghirahim winced when Zant shut the door behind him in order to give the demon privacy. Ghirahim relaxed and sighed deeply, not optimistic about what his master wanted from him.


	3. Setting the trap

Ghirahim waited patiently in the circular room, tiptoeing around to keep himself occupied. It was silent, but the demon knew that the quiet wouldn't last long. Behind a large, locked door was the spirit maiden, encapsulated in a sleep that would last until the seal on the door was broken. Ganondorf had said the plan was to use the princess as bait, which would then lure the chosen hero into the trap when hears of her capture. It was up to Ghirahim to then kill him. He had to kill Link, and if he failed it would be him who would be killed.

Ghirahim continued to pace around, and halted when he heard fast paced footsteps coming closer to the room. It must be the hero. The demon's heart began to race, and this angered him. Why had he become so obsessed with him? It made no sense.

Suddenly Link entered the room, and once he saw Ghirahim he glared menacingly. The demon couldn't help but admire the hero, the way he stood with such pride, it was not unlike him. It could be said they were one in the same; just at opposite sides of the spectrum. He was truly a pure, divine being, and it made Ghirahim's heart want to leap out of his chest.

"Where is she?" Link demanded, his voice strong and cold. Ghirahim said nothing, the defiance in the hero's voice had left the demon breathless.

"Tell me!" Link roared, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Ghirahim snapped out of his trance and remembered why he was here. He needed to be merciless, to push all his shameful emotions deep down and to act like the hero was no different to any other mortal human. With a sly smile, he looked into the hero's glistening azures.

"We have her now."

With that Link drew his sword, burning with so much fury Ghirahim thought he was going to charge at him. Of course, he wouldn't mind if he did.

"She's right behind this door," Ghirahim went on, keeping as calm as he possibly could. He clicked his fingers, and his demonic longsword appeared in his hands. "But I'm afraid you won't be alive to greet her," Ghirahim taunted, his eyes ablaze with a passion that rivalled Link's.

Link's built up anger erupted, and he charged at Ghirahim with all his might. But the demon was faster, and swiftly grabbed Link's sword mid swing between his fingers. Despite Link's force Ghirahim overpowered him, and managed to fling the sword out of the hero's hand. Link watched in shock as his sword flew across the room, the clanging sound of metal hitting the ground reverberating around the room. In his momentary daze Link had no time to react when Ghirahim forced him against the wall, and conjured dagger like projectiles to pin him by his clothes, immobilizing him.

With a steady hand Ghirahim raised his sword to Link's neck, but halted when he stared into the hero's deep, sapphire-blue eyes. There was no doubt in his mind, he wanted to kiss him there and then. Ghirahim never imagined the man that dominated his dreams would be so desirable; he'd always thought he had romanticized his obsession in an attempt to give it some form of meaning. But being this close to him, in reality…he truly was an angel. How could he kill such a pure, beautiful soul?

Link squirmed under the daggers that confined him, and tried to move his limbs in an effort to escape, but with no luck. He was trapped and at his enemies mercy. Closing his eyes, he prayed for Zelda's safety and waited for death.

What Link felt next threw him off guard. For it wasn't the sharp end of a sword spearing into his neck, but something wet and tender travelling up to the side of his face. He opened his eyes in confusion, and what he saw made him shiver. The demon was licking his neck passionately, running his tongue up to the side of his face while short moans escaped from his mouth. Link tried to turn away but to no avail, and could only stare with wide eyes at the baffling sight before him.

Ghirahim breathed heavily, his tongue demanding more and more of the delicious creature before him. He needed to devour him, to taste every last inch of his body, and he began to lose himself when he bit and licked the hero's beautiful ear...

Ghirahim stopped dead when he realised what he was doing. Suppressing a horrified gasp, he quickly removed himself from Link, and to his dismay his eyes immediately were drawn to the hero's shining azures. In Link's eyes he saw something that made him want to vanish and never reappear. It was a look of disgust and pity, as if Ghirahim had just confessed all his most shameful sins to him. Frustrated, Ghirahim cursed under his breath and turned away. What was wrong with him? He had lost sight of what he was meant to be doing, and his carelessness could cost him his life-

Suddenly Ghirahim gasped as he was pushed violently so he fell hard on the floor. Link had seized the opportunity to attack him while he was caught off guard, and now Ghirahim was left in a vulnerable position. Angered, Ghirahim tried to pick himself up, but his eyes widened when he felt a ferocious lash on his rear, followed by terrible pain. The demon cried out in agony, and in a brief flash of clarity recognised the hero's weapon of choice. He had heard that cracking sound many times, both in real life and his dreams, and could instantly recognise the stinging yet erotic sensation the weapon gave as it grazed his fragile skin. Link was whipping him.

"Where is Zelda?!" Link roared, his voice devoid of any mercy.

Ghirahim breathed heavily and found he was unable to speak. The demon was startled by how aroused he was. He found himself not wanting to say anything, just so Link could whip him again. He had no idea his desires went this deep.

Ghirahim cried out once again when he felt another strike to his rear, and his shout was soon followed by an erotic moan he couldn't suppress. He tried his best to steady himself and keep his composure, but the demon was shaking from the pain and from the conflict he felt inside himself.

After receiving nothing but a moan from the demon, Link recoiled in frustration. He burned with fury, wanting so badly to get revenge on Ghirahim for dragging Zelda into this. Slowly he raised his whip, and decided to ask one last time before he would end the evil creature's life.

"Where is-"

"-Again."

Link blinked, thrown by the demons sudden reply. He hesitated, and thought he must've heard Ghirahim wrong.

"What?" Link asked after a tense pause.

"…Do it again."

Ghirahim's body was burning. He could feel his inner emotions rising to the surface and taking over. He no longer cared about completing his mission, his mind was in place he feared to tread, and a place he never wanted to believe existed. But it felt like he was in heaven. A playful but apprehensive smile grow across Ghirahim's face, as he clawed the ground in desperation for another lash to his rear.

"Punish me," he whispered longingly, lowering himself further so his rear was higher in the air. He could feel the fabric of his clothes tightening around his private area, and he wanted nothing more than to strip for the hero to show him how aroused he was.

"I've been a naughty demon," he moaned loudly, the humiliation of his words only increasing his excitement as he giggled to himself under his breath.

All of a sudden Ghirahim was turned over violently, making him land hard on the ground. Link was down to his level, his hand grabbing his leotard roughly and pulling his face forward as he stared into the demon's eyes menacingly. Ghirahim's member was threatening to burst through his tight clothes, and it was painfully obvious to Link who recoiled in disgust at the sight of it.

"Do you think this is a game?" Link hissed spitefully, his eyes narrowing at the pathetic sight before him. Ghirahim's mouth was agape and his body was spread out on the floor. His legs were open which only exaggerated his shameful arousal, and his rear stung from the blows he had endured. He truly was a pitiful sight to behold.

Ghirahim found he was unable to think straight. His mind was clouded with lust, and all he wanted to do was kiss the man before him, to push him to the ground and invade his mouth with his tongue. But he had no strength left, and couldn't fight in his current state. But he was willing to do anything to pacify the emptiness inside himself, before it could consume him completely and leave him spiralling in a whirlpool of insanity.

Not wanting to look at the disgusting demon any longer, Link stood up and silently walked towards his sword that was tossed aside. He slowly picked it up, and Ghirahim's eyes widened when he realised what he intended to do. Frantically he tried to collect his thoughts, in order to say something that would spare his life. Link raised his sword above Ghirahim's chest, and steadied himself to deal the final blow. In his panic, Ghirahim uttered something that would save him, even if it meant sacrificing his loyalty to his master.

"I have a key," Ghirahim blurted out desperately.

Link stopped as soon as heard the demon's words, his sword hovering in mid-air. He didn't reply, instead he eyed Ghirahim suspiciously.

"Zelda is behind those doors," Ghirahim explained shakily, signalling towards the two large doors to reiterate his claim. "The key will unlock those doors. I promise you she is there."

Link lowered his sword and pierced his gaze into Ghirahim's jet-black eyes. "Why should I trust you?" he snarled hatefully.

"You will never be able to get to her without it, so you'll have to trust me, won't you?" Ghirahim retorted, his mouth spreading into a smirk.

The demon watched as the hero contemplated his words. Immoral thoughts circled around in his mind like starving vultures closing in for a feast. Oh yes, he would tend to his desires. No one was going to stop him- he was a Demon Lord. He could do what he wanted, and he had never wanted someone so badly. Pride, dignity…such useless emotions were overrated. Ghirahim knew now that no matter how much you control your inner demons, desire will always triumph. It is no use fighting a losing battle, all the while a hollowness deep as an abyss grows inside you, making you weak and killing you from the inside. It is much easier to give in, and remorse will not consume those who have no pride left.

"But Link," Ghirahim called, causing the hero to turn to look at him. "In exchange, you can do something for me," the demon said suggestively, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Ghirahim clicked his fingers, and instantly a large gold key appeared in his hands. This key was the hero's only hope, which made Ghirahim tense with excitement at the power he had. He waved it in front of Link teasingly, and immediately Link ran up to grab it.

But Ghirahim was quicker, and placed the key inside the diamond cut out nearest to his crotch, so it fell down into his leotard. Link blinked, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp when he realised what the demon wanted. He was unable to move, his mouth had become dry, and his blood had turned to ice. Ghirahim smiled when he saw that Link understood, and he chuckled playfully. Gently he raised himself so he could whisper into the paralysed hero's ear.

"Come and get it, Link," Ghirahim whispered seductively, and his heart leaped when he saw Link shiver.


	4. Romantic Dream

His body was magnificent. Everything he had ever dreamed of. His arms, his chest, his legs…his manhood. Ghirahim kissed every inch of that perfect body, and clicked his fingers to cuff Link's arms and legs against each bed post. Link squirmed and shivered under Ghirahim, wanting this to be over as quickly as possible. Ghirahim, on the other hand, wanted to treasure every second. This was his fantasy, and nothing was going to ruin this moment for him.

At the snap of his fingers, Ghirahim had made his bed appear in the middle of the room, and with another snap and a touch he had transported Link inside the spiked walls. He had removed his clothes, and had placed the key on the floor outside the bed.

Link moaned as Ghirahim licked his body, and trailed his hands down to caress him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Zelda, to put his mind at ease and to remind himself why he was doing this. But his eyes jerked open when he felt something warm and wet swallow his member, making him gasp with surprise. Ghirahim moaned as he filled his mouth with Link's organ, revelling in how delicious the hero tasted. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked, feeling his craving become even harder to ignore. He gave a moan of joy when he could hear Link groaning in response to the pleasure, and his shaft hardening in his mouth. Ghirahim slowly removed himself from Link's member and sat up, his mouth still agape and his eyes heavy with lust.

The hero's breath caught in his throat. He knew what came next. Swallowing in anticipation, Link slowly opened his legs as far as they would go, closed his eyes, and prepared for the worst.

What happened next caught Link off guard, when he felt something moist and tight touch his erection. When he opened his eyes he found Ghirahim on top of him, slowly lowering himself on to his manhood. He was panting, his face contorted in a mix of anticipation and overwhelming pleasure. When he was penetrated Ghirahim gave a short cry, followed by a long, drawn out moan as he lowered himself further. Link tried to hide his arousal, but the sensations coursing through him felt so much better than what he was expecting. Ghirahim continued to breathe hard, until he cried out suddenly and thrust his body forward. Link had felt himself hit a spot inside Ghirahim that had caused him to moan and shiver, and made his breathing grow faster and harder still. With a high-pitched whine, Ghirahim began to bounce up and down on Link, all traces of dignity leaving him as each thrust hit that sweet spot inside him. This was far better than anything Ghirahim could've imagined. The intense feeling of Link inside him, the pleasure he knew he was giving to him, it was almost too much to handle. His shouts echoed and bounced off the walls; he could feel himself coming close to his peak. He grabbed his own member and pumped it relentlessly, intensifying the stimulation and the waves that spread through his being. He couldn't take much more, and his shouts turned into screams. Ghirahim had become a horny mess, and he was even more aroused by that fact. He could feel himself building up, the animal inside him rising up and trying to leap out of him until…

"AAAH!"

Ghirahim threw himself back, and felt his entrance grow even wider and then contract around Link's shaft. He shook, but an orgasm didn't release his body from its tortured state. He looked down in helpless confusion, to find Link grasping the base of his member tightly, the cuffed that confined his hand broken. Ghirahim moaned in panic and desperation, the fragile shards of his remaining dignity shattering even further. He tried to pull away Link's grasp on him, but found he was much too weak. Ghirahim had never felt so exposed. He was stripped of every layer of protection he had, and was now a crumbling mess. He lowered his head with shame, unable to face his enemy.

"P-please," Ghirahim whispered weakly, unable to believe he was resorting to such pathetic words. He, Demon Lord Ghirahim, was begging. Begging for release from the man he was meant to kill.

Link didn't say a word, only looked at Ghirahim with defiant eyes. He had captured Zelda, the love of his life, and may have even killed her already. This vile creature didn't deserve mercy. For the first time in his life, Link wanted revenge. He wanted Ghirahim to be humiliated, degraded even further until he could never look at himself in the mirror.

"Remove my chains," he ordered, his voice devoid of pity.

Ghirahim obediently raised a shaking hand and clicked his fingers weakly, removing the chains that bound Link against the bed. Link then immediately pushed Ghirahim forcefully against the spiked fence enclosing the bed, to which he moaned shakily. Ghirahim felt Link spreading his legs wide open, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp when he felt more of Link inside of him. Link positioned Ghirahim so he was resting against the wall with his member still inside the demon. He continued to grip his shaft, and could feel the demon shaking under his hands in anticipation. Wanting to tease him, Link tauntingly pinched Ghirahim's tip, which caused him to scream at the sensation. Pre-cum trickled out of his shaft, and Ghirahim growled like an animal in response. Wanting to end this ordeal and reunite with Zelda, Link began to thrust himself mercilessly into Ghirahim. The demon resumed shouting, this time more frantically and erotically. The tension that was building inside him was enough to make him go mad, but at the same time he couldn't help but revel in the fact his fantasy was becoming real. Ghirahim gripped the spikes behind him tightly, in an attempt to keep himself under control but it was no use. He realised that this is all he ever wanted, that his obsession couldn't be ignored. Suddenly, Link released his grasp, and Ghirahim reached a state of bliss like nothing he had ever felt. Ghirahim spread himself as far as he would go, and he shouted Link's name at the top of his lungs as he released a steady stream onto his chest. He pushed himself hard against the spiked fence, growling and moaning while Link thrust deeper and deeper. The force of the orgasm rippled through him and made his vision blurry, but he continued to shout Link's name with each thrust.

"Link! Link! Oh Link!"

The hero tried to ignore his enemy crying out his name erotically, but he soon found that he was nearing his peak. Just as Ghirahim was beginning to come back down, he heard a sudden gasp from Link, and then he felt a stream of the hero's seed fill him. Ghirahim moaned with happiness at the fact Link had marked him. Link had grown excited over him and they were now one. Ghirahim felt a surge of joy that he needed to express, a joy that he had only felt at the peak of his wildest dreams.

"M…my love…"

It did not immediately dawn on Ghirahim that he had said those words out loud. It only occurred to him when he felt Link freeze in place, too horrified to even withdraw from Ghirahim's entrance. The demon's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to avoid Link's gaze, his heart racing. A chill ran down Ghirahim's spine when he realised he was flustered.

"…What did you call me?" Link whispered in terror.

Ghirahim found that it was hard to breath. He tried to swallow to get rid of this alien feeling, but to no affect. Frustration built up inside him, along with something he had never felt before: regret.

Link suddenly grew angry. Why was he toying with him? Was this amusing to him?

Link roughly pulled out of Ghirahim, and the demon thought that his heart was about to shatter.

"Why did you call me that?! Is this some kind of sick joke to you-"

"SHUT UP!" Ghirahim exploded, his voice close to breaking as stared into Link's eyes. He was shaking, barely able to keep himself together at Link's violent reaction. His tears were shamefully noticeable as he clicked his fingers, causing the bed the two enemies inhabited to disappear. Link and Ghirahim fell with a thud, the cold floor coming as an unpleasant surprise to their bare skins. Ghirahim hastily returned his clothes to his body, but before he could remember Link was already holding the key in his hand. When Ghirahim's eyes met with Link's, the expression on his face made the demon sick to his stomach. It was a face of pity, as if Link was considering giving him the key just as a small mercy for his humiliation. Ghirahim's eyes grew watery when he realised what would happen when Ganondorf heard about this. Taking a shaky breath, Ghirahim steadied his voice.

"Go," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Link hesitated, but after a few seconds he rushed to open the door where Zelda was. Ghirahim sat with his face in his knees, not wanting to leave, not wanting to face the consequences of what he'd done. Even though he was destined for hell, at least he'd seen a glimpse of heaven.


End file.
